Fated by The Moon
by Kay N Gochee
Summary: Living in the times of Greek gods when everyone is worshiping you but what if you didn't know you were a god then a life-changing event happens to you where the sun god Apollo's daughter comes to. Take you back after leaving you five years ago and the moon goddess Selene daughter found you and Wants to marry you because you're the earth goddess Gaia, a daughter who would You pick?
1. first bloom

Once upon a time, there lived a girl in a far off land. She had beautiful skin with a light kiss from the sun, lips a rose pink, and hair as purple as the night sky. For her beauty, the moon goddess placed a mark in the shape of a crescent moon on the left side of her face.

As a kid, she thought her mark was beautiful, but as she got older, the kids would pick on her for it so bad that she would run home crying. She ran into the forest to the abandoned moon temple where nobody ever went. Years passed and one day a strange woman came to the village riding a horse as black as night without the moon and had white spots that made it look like stars. The strange woman was looking at all the girls not seeing the one she wanted. The woman had hair as white as snow, skin as cold as ice, and lips a light rose red. She asked the townspeople "I'm looking for a girl with a moon birthmark on her face. Is she here?"

The strange woman sounded hopeful that she would be here for she has searched all over the kingdom and there was only one more village after this one. The old man looks up at the woman and just points to the forest. "Last we saw her, she was in the old moon temple," the man says and walks away. The woman rides to the moon temple and starts to think about her mother 10 years ago before she came down to earth.

flashback

"Mom why must I find a girl with the same marking as me just on the other side of her face?" she asks. "Because if you do, the sun god

will stop this war. And if he gets her, he will take more of our time to make everything beautiful. She is our beauty, our night. We need her." the moon goddess explains to her daughter.*end flashback*

"Mother, why pick her and protect her in your temple with the moon beast whom you were trying to keep out?" she wonders to herself.

Eventually, she reached the temple and walks inside. Seeing the girl singing to herself, she knocks on the wall scaring the poor girl. "Who are you? Why are you here?!" the girl yells, scared having never seen her before and her mark starts to glow. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to marry you," the women explains. The mark of the moon starts to glow on the woman's face as well. "My name is Grace Moon. What is your name?" Grace looks over at the girl seeing fresh cuts on her legs and arms from a whip.

The girls' eyes change from a green-blue color to almost black/brown as she starts to talk while Grace's turn back to the green-blue color. "I'm Luna. I don't have a last name but I'm 19; soon to be 20." Luna says as she toys with her purple hair. Luna walks out of the darkness and the moonlight. As it hits her hair, the moonlight makes it look like it glowing and her skin looks so soft. Grace bites her lower lip now seeing why her mom chose her as her forever mate.

"Luna means the moon you know. Also, where are your parents?" Grace quizzically asks. "Yes I know, I love the moonlight and I don't know. They left me here when I was five years old. I was born here and my father would go to the village to get food but then one day they just left." Luna sighs. She was never mad at her parents for leaving, unlike most people. She was just happy the beast of the forest played with her. Grace sees how happy Luna is and starts to smirk "oh Luna, how would you like to live at my place? The house is far too big for just me." Grace puts her hand out towards Luna

hoping that she picks to live with her. She wants to treat her right, like the goddess she looks like and soon will be. Grace looks up and sees Luna face shocked and looking around at the fond memories she made here. Luna looks at Grace's hand, then her face, seeing it would make Grace happy to live with her.

"Well it is hard to find something new around here, so I guess why no-" Luna starts as she was cut off by the earth shaking and fire making a perfect circle around her. As a bright light comes from the ceiling, a strange voice boomed from the fire "it's been too long Luna." a strange voice comes from the ball of fire.


	2. when the sun come up

"My dear Luna, it's been to long! Did you forget our promise?" says the girl with scarlet hair and eyes and her skin a caramel lips as black as charcoal. Luna looks up at her as she flys down next to her. Luna starts to cry and collapse to the floor " you left me jade for five years i was losing hope you weren't coming back how can you blame me for wanting to leave this temple and go see the world all i know is this forest." Luna never looks at Jade Grace sees jade and stares at her "how did i know once i found her you would come soon behind me" grace never taking her eyes off jade. "You see dear cousin i found her first as a child so she is mine leave and let the sun take over." Jade says starting to get angry Luna looks and the ring of fire starting to get scared for she hated how fire always burned down forest and animals "Jade can you get rid of the fire before you burn down my forest please!" luna sound scared Jade looks down at luna seeing her scared forgetting she is the earth goddess daughter and puts out the fire out " i'm sorry luna" Jade gets down hugging Luna staring at Grace. "Luna she doesn't care about you she just wants to use you please come with me she will just burn you" Grace says sounding sad looking at luna. Luna looks at Grace seeing her sad and then looking at Jade seeing her smile about the fire that could burn her home she pushes away Jade and walks over to Grace "i'm sorry Jade you almost burned down my home I can't forgive you right now you broke my trust i'm going to live with Grace". Luna starts to walk away heading out of the temple when Jade starts to talk "luna I notice your not scared when I came in flying why are you not scared?" Jade looks right at Grace with an evil grin luna stops not turning around while Grace stares at Jade mouthing "don't say anything she not ready" luan speaks "well I live where gods are real so i figured you must be the child of a god so why should i fear a god when i worship them" luna sound puzzled on why Jade asked. "Luna i've been keeping something from you. Luna you are the daughter of Gaia that's why you love plants so much" Jade says backing up as luna runs out of the temple.


	3. Lunar Eclipse

Luna runs out of the temple breathing heavily eyes changing from her normal to almost red. Jade and Grace run after her "way to go Jade you told her to soon she wasn't ready!" Grace yells at Jade. luna gets on the horse and rides off she looks around and plants are growing around her. Luna getting scared not paying attention to where she was going from crying and being scared of the war and what she has to do she rides to the edge of the forest and toward a cliff. Her horse stops bucking her off and she flies forward off the mountain and start falling she starts screaming and someone fly in and catches her. Luna keeps her eyes close but the smell of the rescuer was like dead roses and a hint of honey. Luna relax and slowly open her eyes seeing a different person a girl with black hair with highlights of pink her skin white as a ghost her eyes black but a mix of green. "Are you going to keep staring at me or thank me and my nightrider for saving you….cutie?" the dark mystery girl ask luna "...OH...i'm sorry thank you for saving me" luna says "the name alexandria daughter of hades nice to meet you what's your name little one?" alexandria ask while flying her beast " i'm luna i guess i'm the daughter of Gaia" luna looks down at the earth not knowing what to think all she knew about her life her family left her and she lived in the woods and the village kids would come into the temple just to see her bleeding. "Hey cutie don't worry no one going to hurt you up here i'll keep you safe" Alexandria say with a smirk and licking her lips a little to where luna can't luna wraps her arms around Alexandria waist resting her head on her shoulder watching the world sitting in front of her. While they are flying Grace and Jade are still trying to find Luna "LUNA please come out i can help you understand your powers!" Grace yells Jade looks around not finding the beast luna played with as a child. "Her beast aren't in the forest anymore that means she left but if she had help or did she go by herself" Jade rubs her chin looking at Grace "if you didn't come she would have been safe from her" Jade starts to get mad and her hair turns to fire. As Grace and Jade look for luna, Alexandria showing Luna around the city "its so pretty at night look at the stars mix with city lights" luna sound excited her eyes wide filled with excitement as they fly over a lake she looks back at Alexandria having the biggest smile on her face. Alexandria looks at her and moves her hair out of her face now holding her face looking in her eyes pressing her head to luna's. "Luna are you having fun?" Alexandria ask with a small smile already know what luna going to say "yes this is the most fun u had in my whole life! But i'm starting to get hungry can get food?" luna puts her hands on her tummy as it growls. We sure can sugarcube do you like Pomegranate?" Alexandria pulls a pomegranate out of her bag "if you haven't tried one it's really good" Alexandria takes a bite showing luna just how good it is luna takes it and about to take a bite when it get shot out of her hand. Alexandria looks over seeing Grace and Jade " well well well i never thought the sun and moon daughter's would work together to get the earth daughter" Alexandria knocks luna out so she wouldn't see the bad side of her. "Alexandria just give her back and me and Jade wont bother you again just hand her back to me" Grace tries to sound calm but seeing luna so helpless right now she just wants to protect her. "I'm sorry Grace but she's not going anywhere but with me three days with me and the first i made her happy made her forget about the war she's been calm and relax with me holding her in my arms she stays here!" Alexandria starts getting mad and her hair turns into a blue-violet flame as the flames take over her body but they don't hurt luna. Grace and Jade back away not wanting to risk Luna life " ok OK we will leave you have three days if she eats it we leave you guys alone" Jade says turning around walking away as Grace looks at luna and walks away. Alexandria flies to her place in the underworld she carries luna to her bedroom laying her down having her guard dogs watch her from the shadow not wanting to scare her and Alexandria heads to the kitchen and starts making food waiting for her mother to come home for it's the start of winter. Alexandria starts making her mother favorite food a fruit salad with apples, grapes, pineapple, mango with brown sugar steak with basil mash potatoes. Alexandria makes enough for her whole family mother, father, brother, sister, and now luna. She finish making dinner and goes to check in on luna bring her a pomegranate drink she sits next to luna and luna moves placing her head on Alexandria leg. She start to wake up rubbing her eyes "Alexandria what happen?" Luna says confused and her strap from her dress falls off her shoulder and now Alexandria can see the top of luna breast Alexandria has a light blush cover her face "we were attack and you hit your head and passed out don't worry i saved you they tried to take you away" Alexandria sounds scared but fakes it but to luna starts to check Alexandria making sure she wasn't hurt and she wasn't "i'm glad your not hurt if you were i would have track them down and killed them" luna eyes turn a light red and change back to normal. Alexandria smiles how protective she got and remember the drink "here luna this will help pomegranate drink" Alexandria hands her the drink and luna holds the cup and bring it up and starts drinking her purple hair turns to a dark purple and her eyes turn to a purple mix with black and the moon mark turns black. Alexandria smiles running her hand through her hair luna finished the drink and whips her mouth "thank you for the drink" luna smiles leaning into her hand " luna lets eat my family coming soon" Alexandria stands up and holds her hand out waiting for luna she takes her hand and Alexandria wraps her arm around luna walking hearing her family about to walk in she sits luna in a chair at the head of the table where another chair next to her. Alexandria goes and grabs all the food and place it in the table right as the door open and waves to luna to come stand behind her luna wraps her hand around Alexandria hand looking up and seeing Hades " Welcome father and welcome home mother hello devils" Alexandria says to her family luna looks at Alexandria then to the woman with pink hair Persephone. "Alexandria it's so good to see you again who is this little one poking her head though your arm?" Persephone looks at the girl having a feeling she looks familiar as Hades comes up behind Persephone and wraps his arms around her. "Mother, father this is luna daughter of Gaia and she's my girlfriend" Alexandria looks at luna and smiles as luna looks up and kisses Alexandria with a big smile. No one ever wanted her the first day they met and Alexandria did luna was filled with joy but Hades saw what his daughter was doing and approved of it but he didnt know she really did care for luna and has her guard dogs lurking in the shadows. Everyone sat down and ate their food Persephone enjoying it alot more than everyone else she loved Alexandria cooking they finished up and after hugging and saying goodbye Hades, Persephone, her brother and sister left and Alexandria locked the door. "I love when mom comes home it's easier on me and my siblings" Alexandria looks at luna and watches looking for something "Alexandria don't you have pets?" luna ask wanting to see what the underworld pets looked like. Alexandria whistles for her three headed mini puppy she runs as fast as she can and runs into luna "OMG SHE'S ADORABLE!" luna screams picking up the puppy all kissing all their faces and playing with her. " luna put her down let's head to bed and have some fun" Alexandria smirks at luna she puts the puppy down and takes Alexandria hand and walks to her bedroom. Luna sits on the bed her dress strap falls down as she lays back on the bed she moves one leg on top of the other the skirt of the dress coming up. Alexandria watches her licking her lips and moving over to luna spreading her legs apart laying in between her legs rubbing her sides. Luna looks at Alexandria her eyes filled with lust luna face turns a light shade of pink "Alexandria please" luna shyly begs Alexandria while biting her lip and slightly moving her legs. Alexandria see this and starts moving where her face is right above luna's and starts kissing her.


	4. Dead Rose

Luna wakes up hair a mess and no clothing on she looks at Alexandria and sees she also naked. *flashback to last night* Alexandria kisses luna deeply her hand running through luna hair down to her breast she grops luna. "Ah Alexandria mhm" luna moans gripping the bed as Alexandria moves her hand down to her pussy and rubs slowly luna moaning nonstop. Alexandria moves down and licks her pussy *end of flashback* Luna blushes remembering last night as she fix her and and puts it up in a messy high ponytail and sees clothes sitting in a chair and gets up and puts them on. Alexandria starts to wake up with the biggest smile on her face looks over to where luna was sleeping not seeing her she looks around the room seeing luna in the bathroom putting on a silverish grey crop top and dark grey long skirt with slits on the sides so you can see her legs. Alexandria gets up and puts on a similar outfit but completely black and walks up behind luna hugging her. "Good morning princess did you sleep well" Alexandria smirks seeing all the hickey's she left on luna she runs her fingers though luna messy ponytail and rubs her sides "you were amazing last night" luna blushes looking in the mirror just now seeing all the marks around her neck and the top of her boobs knowing there must be more elsewhere but most importantly seeing the moon mark is black and her hair and eyes have change. " Alexandria what happen to my mark, hair and eyes?" luna turns around facing Alexandria "um to be honest i knew that would happen when you had the drink i hope your not mad" Alexandria moves hair away from luna face as she stands there trying to figure it out. "What does that mean Alexandria am i going to die?" Luna starts to get worried Alexandria holds Luna face "Sweetie your not going to die it just means you belong to me but that's if you want me" Alexandria says sounding sad if Luna doesn't pick her and she walks away. Luna grabs Alexandria hand and hugs her from behind "i'm not going to leave you as long as you don't leave me i love you Alexandria i'm happy being here" luna says hugging her tight as someone walks in "Alexandria it's been to long did you miss me honey" a girl with tanish grey skin long jet black hair eyes black where the white should ne and yellow eyes pointed ears almost like a elf her skin there was holes showing the muscle tissue. Luna stayed behind Alexandria as she started to get mad "what do you want Macy you know your not welcome here anymore" Alexandria half yelled at Macy as her hair turns into flames luna peaks seeing the girl holding Alexandria tighter. Alexandria feels luna hug gets tighter and rubs her arms trying to calm her mate down while watching Macy knowing she will do anything to kill Luna "what do i want Alexandria i love you and i want you back" Macy looks down seeing Luna and she makes a face "Alexandria it looks like you got a bug on you here let me kill it for you" Macy walks towards them and Alexandria whole body turns to flames but they don't hurt Luna "If you ever come near my mate i will kill you not get out" Alexandria tone in her voice alarm the guard dogs hiding in the shadow and they circle Macy "Alexandria i will get my hands on her one way or another she will never be safe" Macy says walking out the house. Alexandria flames die down as she turns around and picks up Luna and kisses her not letting her go. "I'll never let her hurt you i promise" Alexandria says in Luna neck luna hold her tight never wanting to leave her side.


	5. Beauty in Hell

Luna runs around hiding from Alexandria as she tried to cheat a couple of times to use the dogs luna told the hellhounds don't help but to lead her the wrong way if they do help. "You hounds are no help go back to guarding the place" Alexandria getting mad and knows luna will come to her if she has candy. Alexandria runs to the kitchen and doesn't see the candy "damn it Luna you knew i would grab the candy!" Alexandria yells so wherever Luna would hear. Alexandria hears a knock on the front door and goes and answers it seeing her mom and her dad "mom! Dad! What you doing here?" Alexandria ask " Luna asked us earlier to come over to play a game" hades tells his daughter when he looks back to kiss his wife she's gone " so that's what they planed those little trickers" hades sighs know he could use his hellhounds "hellhounds wont work Luna told them not to help us and took all the things they loved to eat or would get to come out is with luna" Alexandria tells her father. Hades looks at Alexandria sighs again and starts to look for his wife while Alexandria looks for Luna. meanwhile Luna and Persephone are hiding in a secret painting in their bedroom with a stash of candy and drinks "see i told you this would be fun but who knows how they will reacted" Luna whispered to Persephone while making a soft laugh "it is nice to be alone just with girls i could get use to this" Persephone whispers falling asleep and luna does the same after eating a candy bar knowing Alexandria going to be mad. *three hours later* hades finally found them and he picks up Persephone and Alexandria picks up Luna and place her on the bed "thanks dad i'll see you later i'm going to deal with this troublemaker" Alexandria waves to her dad and has the hellhounds close the door she wakes up Luna. Luna rubs her eyes and cuddles Alexandria "i'm sorry but the game was fun" luna sounds sleepy and happy Alexandria couldn't stay mad seeing it made Luna happy but she was worried that Macy took her "Luna yes it was fun but i was still scared that Macy got you" Alexandria hugs her close luna hugs back "don't worry when she was here i saw what plant could have a high risk of kill her that's why i was in the garden i planted a lot of plants around the whole house" luna kisses Alexandria cheek. Alexandria smiles seeing how much luna is doing to protect herself and her she hugs Luna


End file.
